


Christmas' Eternal Promise

by lookingfortherainbow



Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Dinners, Holidays, Home for Christmas, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingfortherainbow/pseuds/lookingfortherainbow
Summary: Harry goes home with Louis for winter break, and Louis makes a promise.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Advent Calendar Fics of 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037256
Kudos: 41





	Christmas' Eternal Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, this isn't my best work. I really struggled with this one, hence it being short. I am also very bad at naming fics haha.  
> Hope you enjoy anyway!! <3

Louis’ family was a lot.

They’d made the decision together that when winter break came for their university, Harry would travel with Louis back to his hometown to celebrate Christmas. They’d been together for about three months, and already neither had any qualms about getting their families involved. 

Every one of Louis’ siblings had as big a personality as Louis himself, and Harry felt delightedly overwhelmed knowing it’d take him time to be able to really get to know each of them fully. It was a blessing, because Harry wanted to spend his whole life learning all there was about Louis. To Louis, his family was an extension of him, attached to his heart like an extra organ. 

They’d had Christmas eve dinner together, which resembled more of a feast, and Harry was happy to see the approval on Louis’ mum’s face whenever he answered any of her questions. Louis never let him get too lost in any nerves, keeping a warm palm on his thigh the whole time they ate. 

After dinner, Harry helped clean up, getting to know Jay more, finding Lottie’s big eyelashes fluttering at him as she helped him put away the dried dishes entertaining, and loving the sound of Louis shouting and running about with the twins in the living room. Harry loved that his ears were ringing from how much sound the Tomlinson’s house contained. 

Once the food was put away and everything was cleaned, Louis grabbed an old synthesizer from his room and the twins sang a carol that they practiced just to perform for Harry. From there, it evolved into the whole family bursting into song, Jay taking over for Louis so the two could dance as everyone else sang. 

It ended in falling on the floor in a fit of laughter when Harry tripped, bringing Louis down with him. The twins made noises of disgust, taunting them and laughing as Louis planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Felicite and Lottie made kissing noises at them, before Jay made them calm down. Count on his boyfriend to always use every situation to his advantage. 

The rest of the evening they watched a movie, eating popcorn and cookies, and exchanging sweet hugs and goodnights once pyjamas were put on and teeth were brushed. 

They crammed into Louis’ tiny bed together, Harry basically on top of him much to Louis’ delight. 

“So, do you think you can put up with more of my family tomorrow?” Louis asked into his curls. 

Harry squeezed his arm around Louis’ stomach, burrowing his huge grin into the warmth of his t-shirt clad chest. “I think I can happily put up with them for eternity.”

“Eternity? That’s a long time, curly. I don’t think I’ll even live that long.”

“Sure you will. I asked Santa to make us immortal,” Harry teased, slipping his hand under his shirt and playing with the sparse hairs of Louis’ happy trail. 

“And you think he’ll grant us that wish?” Louis inquired, grin in his voice. 

“‘Course,” Harry yawned, snuggling further into Louis, “I’ve been especially good this year. I’m Santa’s good boy.”

Louis combed through his curls, placing sleepy kisses into his hair. “Don't make me jealous. You're _my_ good boy. My best boy. You always will be,” he rasped.

"Even during next Christmas?"

"Mhm. And every Christmas after that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to reblog the little fic post I made for this series, [click here](https://andtheywerebandmates.tumblr.com/post/636606796721717248/its-december-and-i-wanted-to-do-something)
> 
> Thank you to all who've read, commented, and left kudos! <333


End file.
